A mobile device may perform a scan of a wireless network, e.g., in order to detect available Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks in a vicinity of the mobile device.
Regular scanning for available Wi-Fi networks in the vicinity of the mobile device may result in draining a battery of the mobile device.
There is a need to reduce a number and/or a frequency of Wi-Fi scans, e.g., in order to preserve a life of the battery, and/or decrease a power consumption of the mobile device.